gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet's Girl
Sweet's Girl is an early mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother Sweet Johnson from his house in Ganton, Los Santos. Mission Carl Johnson drops by Sweet's house, however, he realizes that nobody is home. Wondering where they are, he heads outside and suddenly receives a call from Sweet. He informs Carl that while visiting his girlfriend in Playa del Seville, Seville Boulevard Families gang members have pinned him down and ambushed him. Carl rushes towards Sweet's girlfriend's flat, where he discovers that they are being attacked by five gunmen, armed with Tec-9's (2 guys) and 9mm pistols (3 guys), on the street by the flat's door. Sweet is shooting back with his 9mm pistol, but his firepower is overwhelmed (expressed by a reducing bar in the right top of the screen), prompting CJ to resolve the situation by killing the gang members. He is again called by Sweet, who orders him to acquire a four door car. Carl finds one, and both Sweet and his girlfriend enter the car as three more Seville Boulevard gang cars take chase. Carl brings them to safety in Ganton, deciding that they need to put an end to the "green on green" war. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get over to Sweet before the Seville Boulevard set finish him off. :*Get over to Emmet's if you need a piece. *The Seville Boulevard Families have Sweet surrounded in his girl's flat. Take those Seville boys out. *Fetch a four door car to pick up Sweet and his girl. *Get back to your hood. Reward The reward for completing this mission is increased respect. The mission Cesar Vialpando is also unlocked. Transcript Walkthrough Get a car ready in your safehouse before starting the mission. As soon as the starting cutscene ends get in the car and drive to Playa Del Saville. Be sure to have enough ammo You can kill 1-2 gangsters by running over them. Take out the rest. There will be a Greenwood parked near by. Get in it and drive to the red circle. After picking up Sweet and his girlfriend there will be 2 cars chasing you. Don't try to fight. Just drive back to Grove Streetas soon as you can. Tips *An eaiser and quicker location to acquire a weapon is from the back of Sweet's neighbors house or the weapon on Sweet's roof. * Although Sweet recommends picking up a pistol from Emmet's place, the mission is easier to complete if the player has taken the time to stock up on stronger guns from the various spawn points around Los Santos and Red County. *The Seville Boulevard Families gang members will not shoot at the player until they are shot; thus, if the player has obtained satchel charges before the mission, it is possible to place satchel charges on all the gang members and kill them all at once. Video walkthroughs Trivia *Sweet's girl wears a black dress with a yellow scarf. This is the same as the receptionist at the Las Venturas Planning Department (during the mission Architectural Espionage), and one of the models on the big Zip billboard in Rodeo. *Some dialogue from this mission before the action was deleted. For example, Sweet's girlfriend originally talked during the mission, as evidenced by the audio files. *When Sweet tells his girl to get inside his house and then talks to CJ. You will see that Sweet's girl will instantly disappear while they're talking, It can be closely seen when looking below Sweet's armpit while on a conversation with CJ *The in game text refers to Sweet's girls "flat". "Flat" being British slang for apartment. This may be a nod to the game developers who were mainly British. * There is a rare glitch where right after you pick up Sweet and his girl and the cutscene, Sweet will say "Don't worry girl, I don't drive as bad as CJ", even if the player hasn't damaged the car while they were in there (tested on Ps2). *If you exit the car, Sweet's girlfriend will help fight against the Seville members. Navigation }} de:Sweet’s Girl es:Sweet's Girl fi:Sweet's Girl fr:Sweet's Girl pl:Dziewczyna Sweeta Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas